Parents
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: For her entire life Germany believed that she was found in her land just like every other personification. Until Austria reveals a little something Prussia isn't her brother and Hungary is closer to her then she thinks. A nation is born naturally story. On hiatus.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I had started to write this, stopped, found it, and started again. This is chapter 1, there will be more.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Germany sighed as she sat down at the table beer in hand gratefully. She closed her eyes as she took a sip of it and gave a slight shudder as the cold drink slid down her throat. Delicious.

She sighed almost happily. After a stressful week there was nothing better than to sit down, drink her favorite beer, and relax. Not to mention that Italy was going to come over that night as well so she had that to look forward to.

However for the three hours she was going to be alone, something she seemed to no longer have these days, and she would appreciate it.

Not that she didn't like others company, however sometimes she merely wished to be alone to her own thoughts.

She thought of her brother who had been returned to her with a grin. Finally he and Hungary were starting to get together, their time in Russia's house must have let them bond and finally come over their dislike for the other.

She smiled. She was more than happy for them, there was a deep satisfied feeling she couldn't explain when she thought of them finally coming together. She had been waiting a long time for the two to come to their senses.

Germany was suddenly brought out of her musings when a familiar voice asked "May I sit here?"

Looking up surprised she saw Austria starting down at her.

She waved her hand. "Go ahead."

"Thank you." he said taking the seat next to her.

Germany took another sip of her beer. To see Austria at a bar was something she was not used to. She wasn't aware that he drank any kind of alcohol to begin with.

"I never thought I would see you here." she said.

"Normally I wouldn't take a single step into an establishment like this." he said folding his hands in front of him on top of the table. "However I wished to talk with you, without Gilbert interrupting, and I thought this would be the best place."

Germany stared at her brother. He was Gilberts and hers older brother yet the time they have spent together and the hand he had in her growing up he was more like a cousin or some other distant relative. She never felt the connection with him as she had with Gilbert.

"What did you want to talk about, our trade?" she asked.

Austria shook his head. "This has nothing to do with that sort of thing. This is personal."

Germany put her glass down onto the table as she stared at Austria. "Personal? Is everything okay?"

"Depends on what happens in the next hour."

"Roderich you're starting to worry me."

Austria looked at her over his glasses. "Tell me, what do you know about your birth as a personification?"

Germany felt herself relax. "Is that it? Austria you worried me for a moment."

"Please answer the question."

Germany sighed as she turned the glass in her hands. "Gilbert told me that he found me in my lands and in my capital. He took me

home and raised me because he knew I was his little sister."

"Are you sure?" Austria asked.

"Pardon?"

Austria leaned forward. "I said are you sure?"

Germany stared at him. "Of course I'm sure."

"Louise." she started at the use of her human name. "Are. You. Sure?"

Their eyes locked.

"What are you trying to say Roderich?"

* * *

"Roderich. I'm pregnant."

At those words Austria hit the wrong note on his piano. Ignoring his mistake he swirled in his seat towards his wife Elizaveta.

"What?"

"I'm…pregnant." she repeated.

Austria's eyes went downwards towards her stomach. It was still flat but from his knowledge it would soon be full of life and future. He reached out slowly and carefully brushed his hand against her stomach. Pressing lightly he sensed the life growing in her.

"Pregnant." he murmured. It was a rare, not that it never happened but still rare, occurrence that a personification became pregnant. Mostly from the turmoil of lands still unnamed.

The both of them knew which lands that had belonged to someone they knew were in question.

"You're going to be a mother." Austria said. He picked his head up and looked at Hungary. "I'm going to be a father."

He suddenly gathered her in his arms. "Hungary I swear. I swear I am going to be the best father this world has ever seen. I promise."

Hungary returned the hug. "I know you will."

However he didn't see her as tears started to fall down her face and she mouthed,

"_I'm sorry."_

* * *

"So did you tell him yet?" Prussia asked his arms crossed and leaning against the wall watching Hungary as she cooked.

Hungary froze. "Austria knows that I am pregnant yes."

"Is the kid his?"

Hungary's head whipped towards Prussia. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

Hungary felt her hands go into fists. "Just what are you trying to say Gilbert?"

"Simple." he said walking towards her. "You slept with Austria right?"

"Of course I have he is my husba-"

"And you also slept with me correct?"

Hungary fell silent.

"Well?"

"…yes." she whispered.

Prussia was right in front of her. "So there is a possibility that this child is mind, right?"

Hungary's hands came up and gripped her arms. "Yes."

Prussia nodded. "And you know who the real father is as well as I do."

"I'm hoping to be wrong."

Prussia laughed. "That's the beautiful thing about being a pregnant personification. You know exactly what lands make up the kid and more importantly who is responsible for the creation of the kid. So tell me, who is the father even though I already know."

"Are you going to tell him?" he suddenly asked.

"Of course not." she snapped. "It would kill him."

Prussia nodded. "Yeah it would." he grinned wickedly suddenly. "Hope the kid looks like me so he would be able to tell, would love to see the look on his face."

* * *

Hungary fell back onto the bed breathing heavily. She had seen countless women go through child labor but to experience it was another thing all together. No one ever told her of how her insides would be stretching and pulling and nearly tearing.

She bit back a whimper as another shot of pain went up her body.

"You are going to have to push one more time." the midwife said.

Biting back her comment Hungary listened and pushed with the remaining strength in her body.

A baby's cry filled the air.

Outside the room Austria was pacing back and forth while Prussia watched him from his place at the table.

They both froze when the baby started to cry. One of the nurses came out and smiled at Austria.

"Congratulations. You have a baby girl."

Austria's shoulders slumped. "A…baby girl?"

The nurse nodded. "Come here, you can see her."

Austria immediately entered the room, allowing a few minutes to pass Prussia followed him. There in the room he found Hungary on the bed holding the child who was wrapped in a blanket and Austria was sitting next to her and staring at the child.

He looked up to Prussia. "She…she looks like father."

Curiosity getting the better of him Prussia came forward. Glancing at the baby he already saw the blonde hair on her head and the times when she opened her eyes a slither he was able to see blue eyes.

"So…what's the kid's name?" Prussia asked.

Austria smiled at Hungary. "We decided that if it was a girl we would call her Louise. I actually came up with that name."

"I still like Marianna better." Hungary said.

The two continued to comically bicker in soft tones while Prussia watched the child.

When she opened her blue eyes once more they connected with Prussia's.

No one but him saw her eyes turn red for a moment before going back to blue.

* * *

Months passed and the child grew as any other newborn.

This day however she was crying and screaming in pain, a pain neither Austria nor Hungary understood.

Hungary watched as Austria held the child tenderly and moved back and forth. He had stayed true to his promise and had been a great father. Getting up in the middle of the night to check on the child. Changing the diapers. Feeding her as well as he could, they were finally weaning her towards liquidly and soft food.

"It would help if we knew what country she was." he said. "Then we would be able to do something."

He passed Louise to Hungary and took his seat at the piano. He began to play a song that was more like a lullaby that he had composed for the baby in hopes she would calm down.

It worked slightly. The cries softened to whimpers and she grasped Hungary's dress in her small fists.

Hungary held her close to her own body as she walked to where her crib was, Austria continued to play as she laid the child back into the crib and stroked her head.

* * *

Prussia came the next day.

Austria looked up from where he had been playing the piano.

"Gilbert? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Simple. I'm here for my daughter." he said.

Austria turned his entire body towards Prussia. "Pardon?"

"I'm here. For my. Daughter." Prussia said slowly.

"What daughter?"

"Louise."

Austria laughed. "Idiot! She is my daughter."

"Oh really." Prussia's eyes went towards Hungary who entered the room. "Let's find out shall we?"

"Find out what?" Hungary asked.

Shaking his head and smiling Austria turned to Hungary and said "Gilbert thinks Louise is his child. Hungary tell him the real truth."

Austria's smile fell when he saw how pale Hungary had gotten. He took a step towards her.

"Elizaveta. She is my daughter right?" he asked coming forward.

Hungary didn't answer.

"Elizaveta please." he pleaded. "If you tell me she is my daughter I will believe you. I will not doubt you. Now please tell me. Am I Louise's father?"

Hungary closed her eyes and slowly shook her head.

Austria didn't answer. He simply turned and left the room.

"Roderich. Roderich please wait!" Hungary called after him.

She turned to where she believed Prussia was "How could you-"

He wasn't there.

He heard his carriage leave moments later. Heart falling from her chest she ran to where she had placed Louise for her nap.

Her anguished filled cry ran through the manor as she saw the empty cradle.

* * *

The years passed slowly. Austria still refused to look Hungary in the eye unless absolutely necessary. Prussia refused to allow them to see her no matter what they said or threatened.

They were at a meeting to talk about the trade between them and negotiate the new objects each country had obtained.

Austria sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We are getting no where with this."

Prussia glanced at the clock behind him for the fifth time in the last half hour.

"Anxious to leave sir?" the aide that had come with him asked.

"Kinda. Told the kid we'll be back around three and if I'm late she starts to get worried." Prussia said.

Austria and Hungary froze at the mention of the child and strained their ears to hear more, if there was any.

"With the way things are going at the moment I doubt we'll make in time sir."

Prussia nodded and stood. "I'll write her a letter so she doesn't start to worry."

* * *

The meeting went on and on until the night. Neither side seemed to be ready to give up or compromise.

"I keep telling you! You want more of ours you need to give us more of yours." Prussia said slamming his fist on the table.

The three of them fell back into their chairs. Prussia glanced at the clock once more and groaned. "She's not going to be very happy."

"Sir?"

"She…she gets upset if I'm late. Then she starts to worry. And then she begins to cry." Prussia said softly. "I don't want to make her cry any more."

The aide smiled and shook his head.

"That child has you wrapped around her finger."

"So?"

"Just saying sir. Just saying."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, more to come.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
